


[翡翠暮光]如果你相信有另一条路

by Msanholic



Category: DCU
Genre: Hal Has Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 如果你想，那儿总是会有一条回去的路。





	1. Chapter 1

巴里在神速力里头呆的时间其实不像大家以为的那么长，更没有其他人猜测的那样跌宕起伏。整段旅程就像场拍摄手法糟糕的电影，许多人的人生，来自朋友或敌人、过去与未来，交杂在一起，被随机选取播放。当然，有几张面孔是总在重复出现，他的母亲、艾瑞斯，各种版本的克拉克、布鲁斯还有戴安娜，以及最重要的（他显然不会对任何人承认这点），哈尔乔丹。

 

最开始他总是在试图离开，总是在尝试脱离神速力的掌控回归原本的时间线，但遗憾的是神速力不肯放过他，而且像是有自己的恶趣味那样，以他最渴望的场景为诱饵，只为告诫他这不是他的人生。

 

他看到自己成功阻止罪案的发生，看到那天放学回家没有发觉诺拉艾伦倒在血泊里，看到父母出席自己的毕业典礼，看到他和艾瑞斯在三十世纪的生活，他们的第一个孩子降生——而不无讽刺的是，巴里也看到他和哈尔，不，是绿灯侠和闪电侠的婚礼，在某个平行宇宙的瞭望塔上举行，几乎整个正义联盟都出席了。奥利、至少是某个版本的他，喝得烂醉，抓着哈尔口齿不清地打趣，而哈尔自己也醉的差不多，自以为隐蔽地朝他的巴里做鬼脸，完全没注意到半个瞭望塔的人都在围观。

 

他那么渴望能出席那场婚礼，他可以改变自己制服的款式，编个故事说自己是来自过去或者未来的其他某个闪电侠，或者他甚至可以用自己本来的身份参加。这很有可能并不会威胁到多元宇宙的安危，就他对哈尔的了解也不太会有人赶他出去——但是神速力没有成人之美，他再次被拽走，被扔回无数场景组成的洪流中。

 

他感到空虚，感到一切逐渐丧失意义，害怕自己会开始遗忘。而遗忘是多么容易啊，当你被卷入速度的洪流，时间和空间失去它们的绝对性，爱人和敌人的面孔藏在千万种可能性之后，最后只留给你同样的迷惘。

 

他见到的人和事多而繁杂，简直注意不过来，巴里感到自己变得麻木，几乎要无动于衷了。可电光石火之间，还是有一个地方让他心脏停跳：那是海滨城。可是巴里能认出这个地方完全靠他的直觉，因为这里什么都没有了。城市、桥梁、房屋，更重要的是，人。全都没有了。哈尔去了哪里？他记起自己的搭档，不相信绿灯侠会在灾难面前抛弃他的城市，可是巴里没找到他，不祥的预感一波一波朝他袭来。然后他在远处看见了哈尔，最开始还以为那是另一位他不熟悉的绿灯。

 

哈尔站着，垂着头，看起来……被击垮了，巴里曾经以为那是件不可能的事。他的站姿从来不像这样佝偻，脸上从来没有过这么多悲哀，鬓发也不该像这样斑白。面具挡住了他的眼睛，巴里不敢想象那里面会有多少沉痛，不敢想象海滨城到底发生了什么。神速力再一次波动要把他带走，可他想留下来，想走到哈尔身边去问问有什么是他能做的，想紧紧抱住他告诉他总还有希望，远远超过他想留下来参加瞭望塔上那场盛大的婚礼。因为哈尔乔丹不应该是那个样子，他浑身透出的绝望让巴里觉得整个宇宙都变得荒谬。

 

让我留下吧，他朝那个场景伸出手，绷紧了全身的力量，全心全意地恳求，哈尔需要我在这里，我不能让他一个人。神速力的振动减弱了，他的时间慢下来，巴里发现哈尔朝这边看来，脸上的表情混杂着震惊与防备，他想知道是为什么，还有这个世界的自己去了哪儿。

 

巴里只来得及往前踏出一步，就像颗石头一样被打横扔出来，没能立刻适应正常的时间，在地上打了几个滚才稳住，刚刚站定就发现哈尔停在他面前，脸色阴沉得吓人。“哈尔，发生什么——”灯戒构造的铁钳铐住脖子，把他越举越高，神速者根本来不及躲闪，几秒之后才反应过来，震动穿过那道镣铐，落到地上谨慎地举起双手，“冷静点哈尔，我不是来和你战斗的。”

 

哈尔停了一会儿，就在巴里开始指望他们能像文明人那样坐下来谈谈的时候，一只巨型的球棒从他侧面横扫过来，巴里迅速向后闪避，心里乱成一团，脑海中跑过无数的可能性，从哈尔被黑科技控制了到他面前的人是哈尔邪恶的双胞胎，可没有一种能完全解释这个人刚看到自己时的震惊，除非……

 

他冒险在战斗中途停下，赌的是哈尔即使对敌人也没有那么重的杀心，“等等，就回答我一个问题，然后我们再打。”绿色的拳击手套没有消失，但哈尔同样没有继续攻击，巴里松了口气，把这看成一次微小的胜利，“能不能告诉我这个宇宙的巴里艾伦身上发生了什么？”

 

他问错了问题。哈尔脸上闪过一丝痛苦，接着表情封闭起来，拳击手套不见了，取而代之的是一件巴里见都没见过的危险武器，他头一次真正体会到站在那道绿光的对立面是什么感受。

 

闪电侠其实挺擅长和人动手，可惜巴里艾伦此时此刻连半点斗志都欠奉。他甚至自暴自弃地想不如站着不动让哈尔赢了算了，如果这能让对方清醒过来意识到自己在做什么。但是看着被夷为平地的海滨城，他不忍心，他不愿去想是什么遭遇会让哈尔用那种像是武器大师手笔的东西对准他，不愿去想多深的痛苦才能改变一个像哈尔这样坚定的人。

 

没有人能在与哈尔乔丹的战斗中分心，这个道理巴里原以为自己不需要懂的。他被一道射线打飞到空中，神速力把时间拖得无限长，无限的时间却被他浪费在思考上。两个很简单的问题，海滨城发生了什么，还有巴里身上发生了什么，从紧迫性来看甚至是后一个更加重要。巴里了解自己，他能确信没有哪一个世界的巴里艾伦会在这种情况下主动离开他最好的朋友，除非他身上发生了什么意外。

 

就像为了拯救世界跑进神速力的那种意外。对于其他人而言，巴里是不是就相当于在那一刻失踪了？还是死了？毕竟连他自己有时候也担心会被永久性地困在里面。如果按照这个思路，哈尔看到他表现得那么奇怪就讲得通了，也许这个世界的巴里身上也发生了类似的事，让他不知道突然出现在海滨城的神速者是谁。但是这仍然没有解释为什么哈尔听到那个问题之后会那么愤怒，他根本不是会因为别人的无心之过被惹恼到出手攻击的人。

 

巴里知道他一定是漏掉了什么，他想象着哈尔身上究竟发生了什么事，忽然觉得咽喉哽咽。说到这里……他脖子上的瘀伤已经好得差不多，不过这仍然提醒了他他们还处在一场战斗中，更准确的说法是，呃，他正在高速飞出去。

 

巴里很清楚要怎么利用手臂的转动减缓自己的下落速度，一如他很清楚以现在的高度已经做不到了。他漫不经心地做出尝试，心里想着不知道无赖帮看到这一幕会不会觉得很离奇，会不会觉得被这么傻的闪电侠打败实在是太丢人了。

 

落地的那一瞬间毫无悬念，巴里先听到自己小腿折断的声音，之后才感到一阵尖锐的痛，这让他直接坐在了地上。冷汗迅速在面罩里聚集，巴里一把将它扯下来。下意识的，他抬头去看哈尔。绿灯侠侧面对着他，似乎在离开和留下之间挣扎，他的右手刚刚放下，一道绿光还未成形就消失不见，巴里无法判断它的本意是攻击还是救助。

 

一个见死不救的哈尔和一个站在他对立面的哈尔让他感到同样陌生，巴里把重心放在左腿上，小心翼翼站起来，竟然说不清心里是想给他一拳多还是想抱住他更多。大概是不想管他，哈尔转过身要走，巴里嘶声喊出来，“喂，哈尔乔丹！”

 

他停住了。没有更多的动作，但是他停下了，谨慎地看向巴里，站姿佝偻，像一只翅膀被黏住的鸟。巴里已经不想去思考这个世界到底是有多么操蛋，他遵从自己的本能，无视腿上的骨折朝哈尔走过去。

 

那真的很疼。自愈能力还没来得及修复他，巴里远远没达到闪电侠本来的速度，像伞上的雨滴那样从神速力表面滑开了。巴里低着头，一瘸一拐地往前走，努力屏蔽从骨折处辐射开的痛觉，说服自己在战斗中受伤一点都不可耻，他不是真的打不过哈尔，这噩梦般的场景总归会有个出口——直到他再次绊倒了，手臂及时撑住地才没把脑袋砸下去，断腿撞上地面，疼得他眼前一片白光。

 

一根绿色的手杖伸到他面前，巴里顺着它看上去，哈尔的手微微颤抖，脸上的胡茬清晰可见，表情仍然那么疏远。然后他把眼神放回那根手杖上，完全没去掩饰脸上的疲惫，“你知道的，哈尔，你不是非得当个混蛋不可。”

 

哈尔明显愣了一下，动了动嘴唇却没发出声音。绿色的构造物消失了，哈尔犹犹豫豫地把戴着手套的手伸给他。巴里又看了他一眼，自嘲地笑笑，接过那只手让他把自己拉起来。哈尔等他找回平衡，在那之后却没有松手，左手一直扶在他肩上，也不开口说话，眼神在他全身上下打量，注意到伤口时整张脸都白了。

 

巴里叹了口气，“我之前不该一直说你啰嗦，谁知道你沉默起来那么可怕。”哈尔扭曲了嘴角，给了他一个不完整的笑，声音有点哑，“其实我已经有一阵子没机会……算了。巴里，坐下。”巴里想抗议这句话的专制，想指出哈尔叫他名字的语气非常奇怪，但是疲倦和疼痛让他放弃，他转过头去，看到一张绿光构造的长凳，稍稍迟疑了。

 

“我能理解如果你反感……这个。”哈尔顺着他的眼神看去，声音更加嘶哑。“不！”巴里急匆匆地扶着长凳坐下，接着反手扣住哈尔的手臂，“哈尔，不要这样。”“不要怎样？”“别表现得好像你恨你自己。”“哦。”哈尔沉默了一会，在他面前跪下来，“让我看看你的腿。”

 

巴里“嗯”了一声，继续盯着他的脸。面具挡住了他的眼睛，只是没能遮住他耳边刺眼的白发，他的五官和巴里记忆中没有差别，气质却像换了个人。“我有很多问题。”巴里自己都觉得说得没底气。灯戒的扫描没有停，只有哈尔的手僵在他腿腹上，带着一点虚幻的暖意。

 

“你在流血。”过了几秒哈尔打破沉默，皱着眉抬起头来，可巴里仍然没法透过面具看到他的眼睛。他耸了耸肩，不在意地说，“所以呢？给它点时间。”“不是，我是说，你和神速力的连接是不是出了什么问题？”“你问的好像我在和男朋友吵架一样。”哈尔仍然皱着眉，“灯戒刚刚建议我送你去医院。”“显然你比我过去以为的更依赖它了，哈尔，我没事。就把它缝起来吧。”

 

“你还记得我没有医学学位吧？”“那可从来没有阻止过你，要我数数有多少次你骨头断了自己打个石膏就冲出去了吗？”“那是不同的。”“怎么，你想说我的意志比较薄弱吗？”“当然不是，”哈尔回避着他的眼神，“我想我们都知道谁才是我们两个中更坚强的那个。”巴里探究地注视他，“不是我不感谢你这么说，但是这真的很不像你。”

 

“是吗？很高兴至少 **你** 还记得从前我是怎样的。”“哈尔，到底发生什么了？”“我们过会再说这个。”灯戒闪烁了一下，哈尔把一层绿光像绷带那样裹在他腿上，没看他的眼睛，只是把一只手递给他，“抓着我的手。”“呃，什么？”“你在要求一个没去过医学院的人在没有止疼药的情况下给你动手术，巴里，我以为你能预料到这不会是个愉快的过程。”

 

啊哦。倒不是巴里曾经觉得哈尔是个糟糕的朋友或者怎么样……可哈尔的确从来不是握着你的手给你提供情感支撑的类型。就他愣神的这一小会儿，哈尔轻声叹气，制服从他身上消失，那只手抬高了一点，“这样好些了？”

 

巴里握住他的手，没用什么力气，第一反应就是去看他的眼睛。然而哈尔躲开了他的目光，专注于处理他的伤口。他的动作很轻，灯戒造出许多小巧锋利的器械，切开他的制服时几乎不怎么疼——或许是由于巴里没怎么注意。

 

因为浓稠的荒谬感继续环绕着他最好的朋友和搭档，挥之不去。“哈尔，”巴里听出自己声音沙哑，“发生了什么？”“这是个很宽泛的问题。”“那在你身上发生了什么？”“我？”哈尔苦笑，“命运。”“我以为你不相信命运。”“你曾经以为。”哈尔替他更正，眼神顽固地粘在地上。

 

“你能不能看我一眼？”巴里盯着他，“哈尔，你在怕什么？”“我应该是无所畏惧的，不是吗？”“我不知道守护者们通常是怎么给人洗脑的，不过你不是非得那样。”“那可真是个好借口。不，巴里，并不是成为绿灯侠使我变成这样的……我只是一直以为自己不在意。”“所以？发现自己不像之前以为的那么糟糕不是件好事吗，再说谁都知道你不是真的不在意。”

 

“是吗？有时候我倒宁可那是真的。”哈尔还是不肯抬起头，语气变得有点严峻，“坏消息，巴里。”巴里坐直了，想顺着他的眼神看下去，双眼却被一只手挡住了，“别看，你的胫骨好像错位了。”

 

巴里有些好笑，扒开他的手，“你记得我是个法证官吧？见过每一种不同死法的尸体的那种？”“我记得，但是——”哈尔这次没来得及躲开，巴里看清了他的眼睛，忽然失声。

 

那曾是一双恒星般的眼睛啊，而现在更像燃烧的灰烬。黑眼圈沉在眼睛下面，恐怕是整夜无眠的后果，入骨的疲惫在其中扎根，更深处映出幽魂般摇摆不定的怒火。和巴里之前以为的不同，这双眼睛不属于一个被打垮的人，却带着他不曾见过、甚至不曾想象过的疯狂和破碎。

 

“哈尔，”巴里想说的全都夭折在嗓子里，他清楚自己听起来有多悲惨却毫不在意，“哈尔，你……”巴里倾身向前，抓住他的手臂，“你还好吗？”“我又没有摔断骨头。”哈尔迅速移开了眼睛，巴里把他抓得更紧了，“看着我！你到底在逃避什么？”

 

“别太投入了，”哈尔用力把手臂抽出去，“你又不会一直在这里。”如果不是他的脸色那么惨白，巴里大概会想给他一拳——就算考虑到所有的一切，他还是在渐渐失去耐心。“我没本事去猜你到底是什么意思，哈尔，你不觉得我至少值得一个解释吗？在你……对我做的事之后？”

 

巴里通常都不屑于用这种阴招，不过至少它起效了。哈尔把眼神挪回他脸上，那幽魂般的怒火暂且平息了，他的神色明显柔软下来，“我会给你一个解释，但是首先，医院，没得商量。”


	2. Chapter 2

身下那张绿色的四柱床让人怀念，巴里记不清有多少次战斗他从空中摔下来，哈尔往往上一秒还在战场另一边，在他坠落的瞬间却总能接住他。“我从来没问过你是怎么找准时间的。”巴里坐直了些，哈尔披在他身上的夹克让他莫名地变得多愁善感。

“找准时间做什么？”哈尔在床边安静地飞行，连头都没回，巴里暗自决定有人需要给他上一堂如何在谈话中保持眼神交流的课。“接住我。”“啊。”哈尔的语气带着戏谑，听上去总算有了点温度，“交换吧，只要你肯和我说说你对公主抱的癖好是怎么回事。”

巴里有些窘迫，“我绝对没有那种癖好。”“真的吗，巴里？偏偏这时候迎来了你迟到的否认阶段？”“只是因为那样更方便，有利于减少缓冲和迅速转移之类的。”“然而那并没有解释为什么我会发现被你公主抱了，你知道，考虑到闪电侠的速度。”

巴里瞪着他再次被制服包裹的背影，心里又好笑又惆怅。“最开始那几次只是想看看你吃瘪的脸色。”这不算假话，哈尔乔丹旺盛的自尊心决定了他难以坦然担起被拯救者的角色，而巴里暗地里觉得他不自在地道谢的样子很可爱。但是之后就……之后，巴里就知道了他有多爱看哈尔在发现自己的处境之后不在意地笑笑，再次起身往远处飞去，在战争空隙里见缝插针地打趣他。他是那么自信，像黑暗中的火炬一样吸引人。

“Well, 希望你看得开心。”哈尔居然接受了他的答案，巴里松了口气，毫不心虚地指出，“该你了，真相时刻。”“我会留意你，”哈尔突兀地坦白，“可能是因为你很年轻，在战场上又喜欢冲在前面，总要有个人照应你。”

“你干得不错。”哈尔回头，他的眼睛又一次被成功地隐藏在面具下，“关于那点我很怀疑。”“你是说刚才发生的事？我不会撒谎说那没关系，但是我很确定你有一个合理的解释。”“对于我为什么要无缘无故攻击我最好的朋友？甚至是在他没有还手，只是想问清楚发生了什么的时候？我不知道，巴里，你说我能有什么合理的解释呢？”又来了，哈尔那种酝酿着风暴的怒火，他绷紧了下颌，声音更加低哑，巴里不明白它针对的是什么人或者什么事。

其实他明明知道答案，他之前所忽略的那些细节，他未经证实的怀疑——忽然间一切都有了意义。巴里扶着床柱站起来，一步步挪到哈尔面前，轻声说，“因为你以为我死了。那是在……几个月还是几年前？我为了毁掉反物质大炮跑进了神速力，你不在那儿，不过我猜你听说了。那一定很不容易。”

“坐下，巴里，你得给自己时间恢复。”哈尔凝视着他们脚下曾经是海滨城的地方，就像没听见他在说什么。“你就不能别戴那个该死的面具吗？”巴里忍无可忍，“你是觉得现在会有哪个反派突然跑来揭露你的秘密身份，还是真的有那么害怕面对我？”

“你是对的。”哈尔的面具消失了，他的神情遥远，眼睛看着巴里却像是在透过他看什么别的人。“关于什么？面具？”“关于我的确会害怕。我很晚才得知巴里的死讯，不是从朋友那里听说的。有个反派在我面前冒充了他，之后又轻描淡写地告诉我他不在了。我最开始不相信，但是等我亲自确认这个消息的时候……那时我才明白，人们害怕是因为他们拥有不能失去的东西。我本来以为我没有，可我错了。”

“我很抱歉哈尔，我不知道你过得这么难。”巴里倚在床柱上伸出手想去拍他的肩膀，哈尔在被那只手碰到之前就挪开了。“别同情我。”“好吧，如果你非要玩这一套，”巴里收回手，有一点恼怒地扬起眉毛，“希望你还没忘记你承诺过我一个解释。”“我不会忘记。”“非常好。让我想想，不如我们就从为什么我就站在你面前、而你非要用第三人称指代我开始？”

“因为你不是他，”哈尔直率地说，好像这是件最显而易见的事，“我相信你是某个版本的巴里艾伦，甚至有些在这里发生的事在你的宇宙也同样发生过，但是你不是他。”巴里快被气笑了，“认真的？怎么，你觉得你比我更知道我是谁？那么回答我这个：就你所知，你的巴里是怎么死的？”

哈尔的呼吸停了一拍，“我说过我们的宇宙里发生过同样的事情——”“你没发现巧合太多了吗？我们甚至在战斗中用同一种办法拯救对方，这种事重合的几率有多大？”“对于绿灯侠和闪电侠而言，这连巧合都算不上。”“Okay, 那么最重要的一点，为什么神速力唯独挑了这个地方放开我？”巴里激动起来，“我见过许多更好的世界，哈尔，见鬼，在我见过的每个世界里你都不像现在这样一团糟，可是这里是我最想留下的地方，这里是唯一一个神速力让我留下的地方。你觉得这是为什么，如果不是因为我属于这里？”

“你不可能属于这里，”哈尔终于认真地看了他一回，巴里被那张脸上的迷惘和怀念震得说不出话，“有你在的地方不会像这里一样绝望。”巴里几乎哽咽，“哈尔，我也只是个普通人啊。我希望能做得更多，我希望能改变发生在你身上、发生在海滨城的事，如果我能穿越时间阻止它们我现在就会去。可是我不能，每次有人试图改变时间线都只会让它变得更糟糕，我不能……但有件事是我能做的。”巴里的声音变得坚定，他再次向哈尔伸出手，只是这次伸直了小指。哈尔慎重地盯着他的手，“你用不着这么做。”“我相当确定我用得着。过来跟我拉钩。”哈尔叹了口气，调整了飞行的高度，勾上他的手指。

巴里仔细望着他的脸，没有放过每一茎白发，每一点胡茬，和眼睛里每一分绝望与愤怒。哈尔在他的注视下不自然地转开了目光，巴里绞紧了他的手指，勉力维系这仅有的联系，“看着我。”哈尔勉强照做。“我从来没有对你发过誓，哈尔，然而今天我一定要这么做。我希望你听好，并且尽你所能地相信它：我会一直在这里。我不能向你保证我会让一切好起来，我甚至没法叫你相信我就是你失去过的那个人，但是我会一直在这里。无论发生过什么，无论将要发生什么，我们一起面对。我们是搭档，记得吗？就像阴面和阳面。我在被神速力困住的时候见过很多人，没有任何一个宇宙里有任何人像你一样。你是我没有被神速力永远带走的原因，你一直是那个把我和现实的时间联系起来的人。我需要你，哈尔，而且不管你怎么说，我知道你也需要我。而我会在这里，从现在开始。我总能做点什么的。”

“容我插一句嘴，巴里，”哈尔的脸上带了一点笑意，“你现在就把这些都说了，还留下什么给我们的结婚誓词呢？”巴里愣了一下，脸红来得让他意外，“哈哈。你猜怎么，说起来我的确见过我们——”哈尔没让他说完，用一个紧紧的拥抱让他双脚离地，巴里感觉到他急促的心跳声，绿色的制服烧得他胸前发烫。“谢谢你，巴里。”哈尔把头埋在他肩上嗫嚅着，“谢谢，还有……欢迎回来。你已经让一切好起来了。”“能回来真好。”

 

哈尔其实有一段时间没有记起过巴里的样子了。超级英雄不是一份能给你时间哀悼的兼职，一个总是分神的绿灯侠在战场上会是致命的弱点，可无论联盟还是灯团，所有人都曾经礼貌性地装作对他的糟糕状态视而不见——当然，直到他的护盾在战斗当中忽然失效，整个人被扔出去撞倒一栋大楼为止。

让哈尔自己都意外的是，摘下戒指对他来说并不困难，退出联盟也不。有那么一阵子他就只是对所有事渐渐感到厌烦。他回到地球时巴里的葬礼已经结束，在瞭望塔和蝙蝠侠吵起来则是最后一根稻草。这远远不是他第一次失去什么人，可这是唯一一次他感受得这么深。就像颗穿过胸膛的子弹，空洞留在那里没有愈合，巴里的死随着血流带走了他心脏的一部分——准确地说、是他更好的那一部分，他甚至在特别难熬的夜晚听到穿过洞里的风声。

直到两个月后因为地球的又一次危机再度戴上灯戒，哈尔才明白过来，他失去的不是意志力，而是希望。他不再相信他们这群人能做出改变了，他不再狂热地相信这个世界总会变好。拯救世界有什么意义呢，再者，谁又敢说世界就一定就能被拯救呢？如果一个英雄连自己都拯救不了。

他仍然作为绿灯为人类、为和平与秩序而战斗，不过在战争结束后，不再作为正义联盟的一员而留下来。宇宙中总有数不清的纷争，总会有需要绿灯侠的地方。唯独不再有人需要哈尔乔丹了。2814扇区广袤无垠，有的是事情给他做，有的是空间给他逃离地球。

等到他终于回来的时候，和之前千百次一样，他降落在中城。海滨城仍然是他热爱的故乡，但是哈尔已经记不清是从什么时候起，他在中城度过的时间反而更多，也不知道是从什么时候起，他在巴里家的沙发上会睡得比在自己床上更安稳。老天在上，他可真想巴里，就像旧伤难愈。

他也和沃利合作过几次。红发的神速者仍然跟他合拍，他们仍然熟悉彼此的战斗风格，只是每次他晃神的时候，两人都心知肚明他在看的是那件制服之前的主人。哈尔觉得他有责任照看新任的闪电侠，忘了对方在超级英雄一职上早就经验丰富，几乎已经算得上一个大人。沃利小心翼翼地和他谈起巴里，到最后两个人都眼睛酸涩。原来共同哀悼并不会让他们的悲伤变得容易承受。

再然后就是海滨城的毁灭。因为命运就是个天杀的婊子，它我行我素，不管一个人能承受的东西是不是有限。但是或许……或许呢，哈尔看着朝轮椅生闷气的巴里，抿成直线的嘴角逐渐放松了。或许他还敢于再去希望一次。


	3. Chapter 3

“就当是为了我，巴里。”哈尔架着他的手臂，鼓励性地朝他笑笑，“你过几天就会好了，这只是暂时的。”“就当是为了你，”巴里若有所思地重复，“你从什么时候起变得这么有耐心的？”哈尔避开了他探究的目光，“有很多事情都变了，在你……离开之后。”

“我预感到你还藏着很多事情没有说。”巴里妥协了，让哈尔把他扶上轮椅。哈尔搭在轮椅上的手骤然收紧，“我不认为你现在应该担心那些。”“你不是这里唯一的超级英雄，哈尔，还是你真的认为我会蠢到看不出有什么不对？”“所有人都以为你死了，”哈尔把声音放得很轻，“当然会有什么不对。”

“那你以为呢？你相信了他们吗？”巴里回头看他。“我回了趟欧阿，守护者们说你的结局没有被记载在欧阿之书里，‘神速者的未来不是固定的’这一类鬼话，”哈尔顿了一下，“但他们同时也告诉我你已经不在这个世界上。我猜被神速力困住的确算是‘去了另一个世界’，嗯？狡猾的老家伙们。”

哈尔指挥轮椅转入医院空旷的大门，尽力不去对上巴里不安的注视。他记得闪电侠是有话直说的类型，这样克制的沉默实在不适合他——还是他记错了？他毕竟有这么些日子没有见过巴里。“你知道的，哈尔，你根本没有自己以为的那么难懂。”“是吗？最近人们好像不是这么说的。”“你最近做了什么事让他们觉得你很疏远吗？”

“没什么特别的。”“那可说服不了谁。”“是吗？如果你真的那么了解我，为什么不干脆告诉我我做了什么呢？”“你孤立了自己，”巴里无视他话里隐约的怒意，直接用上陈述句，“我不会指责你不该这么做，因为、我不知道，人们在那种情况下也没什么选择，我只是……我很抱歉。”哈尔愣了一下，“不知道你是怎么跳到那个结论去的，但是不，巴里，那不是你的错。”

他们在医院的走廊中缓缓前行，这里看起来并不像被荒废的样子，前台的灯光照常亮着，病房里仪器哔哔作响，空气里仍然透出消毒水味，可就像整座海滨城，一个人都没有。巴里咽下了无数问题，心里只觉有点发毛：显然在海滨城发生了最为不幸的事，而哈尔对此有意无意的沉默加剧了整件事的恐怖程度。他记起哈尔最后的几个家人也生活在这里，然后绝望地祈祷当灾难发生时他们和所有人一样不在城内。

即便这间医院出于某种原因幸运地完好无损，它大概也等不来任何人使用了。怎样穷凶极恶的人才会做出这种事，毁灭一整座城市？碾碎在其中栖身的一切生命、一切文明、一切故事与情感？

“巴里。”从哈尔的语气里他听出这不是第一次了，“怎么了？”“我刚才在问你，你在神速力中都看到了什么。”巴里试图开玩笑，“你是想问那场婚礼看起来怎样吗？”“不，”哈尔拍了拍他的肩膀，轮椅继续前进，“现在我更想知道你刚刚在想什么。”

“我会告诉你，只要你听到之后别直接掉头跑掉。”“放心，巴里，你告诉过我不是非得当一个混蛋了。”巴里回头看着他，神情严肃，“哈尔，海滨城发生了什么？”

如果可能的话，哈尔脸上那副出席葬礼的表情又沉重了一点。他沉默了一阵，紧接着就被眼前手术室的门苏拯救，“我们到了。”“你不能永远逃避这个问题。”

“我不能。”哈尔机械地重复，把巴里搬上手术床时却很小心，让人感激地没有假手于灯戒。有那么几十秒巴里差不多是靠在他怀里，闻出他身上残留的威士忌味儿，暗自感到头痛。在他被毁掉的城市里独自买醉的绿灯侠可不是什么让人放心的场景。不，还不如说从神速力中出来之后他见到的东西没有一件让人放心。唔，也许除了哈尔看上去已经彻底放弃了和他动手以外。巴里是个知足的人，他会为了每一点小小奇迹而欢呼的。

很可惜（也很明显）的，海滨城目前是个奇迹储量不足的地方。巴里可以信任哈尔不靠麻药用灯戒给他动手术，可他的意见被无情地驳回了。哈尔放下他推进去的第三管利多卡因，第三次碰了碰巴里的腿肚。“还是有感觉？”“是啊。代谢快的弊端，我猜。”哈尔捏捏他的肩膀，“我们可以试试别的。羟丁酸钠和氯胺酮听起来怎么样？”巴里眨了眨眼睛，“全身麻醉？如果我开始说胡话你能礼节性地装作没听见吗？”“我不觉得你能说出什么我没听过的胡话。”“那可不怎么让人放心。”

“好了，我保证。告诉我你的代谢速度是普通人的多少倍。”“我没怎么关心过。很多？”“说真的，巴仔。我需要知道该给你多少麻药。”巴里耸耸肩，“我不知道，羟丁酸钠不是起效最慢的吗，只要它能给我们几分钟就够了，你的灯戒可以操作很快。”哈尔一脸挫败，“认真点巴里，我不是个医生，你也知道在麻醉中途醒来会很可怕，我不能冒险。”

巴里坐起来，看着他的眼睛，“怎么，你害怕了吗，哈尔？不管你出什么错我的身体总能把它修好的，别担心。”哈尔绝望地捂住脸，“‘别担心’？巴里，你怎么能不担心呢？”他手臂一挥，“这条时间线，这座城市，所有的事都错得离谱。我曾经以为我能拯救世界，可是到头来都是为了让一切毁在我眼前。我不认为……我没有权利再去尝试了。实际上我早该把你送到——”

“如果你打算说‘我应该把你送到瞭望塔去’，闭嘴，哈尔，别以为我不知道你会借此溜走。你是不是忘了我刚刚才向你保证？我不会在这种时候离开你。”“为什么，巴里？你应该知道我不值得你这样做。”“别这么荒唐了，哈尔，你从前又不是没在我这儿混蛋过。我过生日的时候你经常都不在地球上，有次还把我送你的东西转手回赠给我。你总是一意孤行，听不进别人劝。你喜欢和我约会的姑娘调情，让她们眼睛里只看得到你，”巴里垂下眼睛，双手无意识地攥着床单，看上去惆怅而不无怀念，“但是我不觉得那些被人诟病的做法是你的错，他们只是从来没有机会像我这样了解你。我一直都知道不为那些事而责怪你，哈尔，就像人们不会因为它的燃烧而责怪一颗恒星。”

哈尔迅速眨了眨眼睛，像在掩饰什么。他喉结滚动，犹豫了几次才在床边坐下，“巴里，我在你眼中是颗恒星吗？”巴里能发誓他从没有见过哈尔乔丹对什么东西这么渴望、又这么动情的时刻，他的心脏仿佛正从大气层之外向地面坠落，或者以曲速往前狂奔。“哈尔，你是。你……”言语无法胜任，巴里伸出手去，哈尔出人意料地把那只手贴在脸颊上。

巴里为那个动作所蛊惑，他的手指缓缓划过哈尔的胡茬，他耳边的白发和眼睛下方的阴影。哈尔轻声叹息，“谢谢你，巴里。”他靠近巴里的触碰，眼睛里的湿润完全消失了，“我都快忘了我有多想你。”巴里弯起手指，指关节擦过他的脸颊，“我也是。答应我哈尔，不论发生了什么，再给自己一次机会。你比其他人更值得这个。”

 

哈尔差点歇斯底里地笑出来。这是多么典型的巴里做派啊，你让他摔断了腿而他告诉你给自己第二次机会。他用异于常人的宽广胸怀拥抱你给他带来的一切厄运，让你不由觉得自己糟糕透顶，可与此同时，你会觉得如果连这一点都不能为他做到，未免就太可悲了。

他握住巴里的手腕，感觉到脉搏疯狂跳动着。巴里的眼神恳切，他的注视那么坚定，足以让人心甘情愿地相信一切荒谬可笑的东西，譬如原谅、“你是颗恒星”和最虚无的、希望。上天用最好的材料造就巴里，他苦涩地想着，同时又塞给他一个像我这么糟糕的朋友，这岂不是很讽刺。

和通常的认知相反，往往是巴里给他勇气。就比如哈尔原本不擅长防守，可每当他挡在巴里面前，他的盾牌永远坚不可摧。他曾经和巴里开玩笑说“我的灯戒好像更喜欢你”，可实际上他当然清楚真正的原因。何止他的灯戒啊，是他的一切。哈尔总是会说服自己为了巴里成为更好的人，即便有时候那很困难，过程中还伴随着太多的愤世嫉俗和自我否定。因为如果巴里相信他，他怎么能不相信自己？

哈尔转过头，吻了巴里的手心，看定了他因不可置信而瞪大的双眼，“我向你保证。”

世界并没有因此而恢复原状。海滨城仍然是一片废土，他和正义联盟仍然闹得很僵，甚至巴里的脸色也仍然因为失血而苍白。可是巴里把手放在他脖子后面，像是在安抚一头野兽或者一团火。哈尔不想承认肢体接触能这样深刻地影响他，他甚至开始相信如果世界终有一天能恢复原状，必定要从一个眼神和一次触碰开始。

两年零四个月之后，他终于不再感到那个空洞，不再听到那阵风声。


	4. Chapter 4

巴里在黑暗中奔跑着，前路似乎无穷无尽。他努力回忆之前发生了什么，却除了哈尔的脸什么都想不起来。他看上去那么悲伤。巴里开始担心，他需要知道究竟出了什么事，他得赶到哈尔身边去，越早越好。

可是不管他跑得有多快，前方还是没有一丝光。他甚至怀疑自己根本没有前进，或者是地面在不断后退。哈尔究竟在哪儿？他是不是在打一场没有希望的仗，是不是在广阔森冷的太空中没有一个人能帮他？

他可不能迟到啊，巴里喘息着，再次加速，黑暗里一片寂静，只有脚步声不断回响。为什么这条路那么长？巴里觉得他已经跑完整个地球表面，他的小腿开始隐隐作痛。

如果哈尔根本就不在地球上呢？如果巴里根本来不及阻止他……阻止他做什么？他忘记了，只记得那是件非常重要的事。除此之外还有些别的，有些让人心里发毛的事情发生了，他需要哈尔给他一个答案，不想得出最错误的结论。

巴里停下了，不祥的预感绊住他的脚步，他开始思考自己是不是真的想去他奔向的地方，是不是真的要承担那可怕的责任。他将要踏上的想必会是一段艰难而不被理解的路。但那是哈尔，巴里怎么做得到因为危险就躲开他，就仿佛他不是从来就被对方的鲁莽、直率和不确定性所吸引，那道引力写在他的基因里，和神速力并驾齐驱。他不是没有选择啊，只是永远都会选择同一个。

巴里重新出发，这一次鲜明地感到脚下的路朝上倾斜。他做出了改变，不是吗？改变也像是宿命，但那不重要。他看到了光，微弱的、游离的、不敢确定的。巴里笑了起来，他快步跑向光明，好像双腿的疲累从来没有存在过。

…………

很温暖。

像是漂浮在热水中，周围的一切都被隔绝了。模糊不清的声音，感官逐渐苏醒。

巴里清了清嗓子，谈话声停下了。睁开眼睛很费力，所以他偷懒了，转而轻声喊出“哈尔？”

一只手被放进他摊开的手中，一个熟悉的声音，“你还好吗，小熊？你需要什么？”巴里还没什么力气，所以只是勾着那只手。他刚刚在想什么来着？好像做出了什么重大决定，哦对了——

“哈尔，我迟到了吗？”他的嗓音有点沙哑，一根吸管被送到嘴边，“慢点喝”。巴里很快喝完了一杯水，睁开眼睛又反射性地闭上。哈尔用手遮住他的眼睛，房间里的灯被关上了。

“还有谁在吗？”他想起刚才听到的谈话声。巴里再次试探地睁开眼睛，戴安娜站在床尾谨慎地露出微笑，“很高兴看到你回来，巴里。”“戴安娜！”巴里试图坐起来，他觉得手臂有点虚弱，庆幸哈尔及时扶住了他，朝对方笑了笑，再把注意力转回神奇女侠身上，“大家都好吗？”

戴安娜停了一下才回答，“或多或少吧。听着，巴里，我能和你单独说话吗？”“要是你不介意，我们能别单独说话吗？”巴里不喜欢这么直接地反对她，可不这么做感觉就像是对哈尔的背叛。“既然你坚持。”戴安娜走近了些，哈尔的手在他肩膀上收紧，巴里不假思索地拍拍他的手背。戴安娜对此挑起眉毛，却没有做多余的评论。“你或许已经看出来了，我们的绿灯侠最近这段时间表现得不怎么像他自己。我并非不能理解，他这么做是因为——”“你知道‘你们的绿灯侠’本人就在这里吧？”哈尔反问她，话里倒是没太多火药味。

“让我说完，灯侠，我可能是联盟里最后一个愿意和你好好谈的人。”戴安娜脸色平静，可巴里仿佛听见滚滚雷声。无论他必须阻止的是什么，他最后还是迟了吗？“多么荣幸，”哈尔这回没有掩饰他的敌意，“你怎么不和超人一样不问是非地站在大蝙蝠那边？因为‘蝙蝠侠永远是对的’，是不是？即便他是当他错了的时候？”“别这样哈尔，戴安娜只是想帮忙。”“真的吗，巴里？你怎么能如此肯定？你都想不到她刚刚在和我吵什么。”

那让戴安娜露出一个讽刺的笑，“你指的是我劝你不要在最相信你的人面前表现得这么差劲的那一部分吗？”“我不需要任何人教我怎么和我最好的朋友相处，公主。”“这么有底气？”戴安娜转向巴里，眼神惋惜，“是因为他还不知道你做了什么吗？”哈尔想把手抽走，但巴里用力把它按在原地。“不论哈尔做什么都不能改变他是我朋友的事实。”

“我永远没法责怪你的忠诚，巴里，尽管有时候我会怀疑……”戴安娜转变了话题，“当海滨城被蒙戈所毁灭时，哈尔尝试用灯戒重建它。而当他发现自己的灯戒能量不够时，灯侠决定去欧阿威胁守护者们以取得更多的能量。幸运的是，联盟和绿灯军团联手阻止了他，把他带回地球看管。他打伤了很多人，把他们留在太空里等死，好在——”“如果你开始不停地用‘幸运’和‘好在’，那只说明我希望被阻止。不然你真觉得小半个正联和灯团那些新兵能打败我，还没有一个人死？”

“哈尔！”巴里终于忍不住，“你是个英雄，怎么，你还想要我们因为你没杀人而赞美你吗？”哈尔霍地站起来，羞惭和愤怒在他脸上一闪而过，“巴里，别逼我。”“别逼你做什么，和我动手？似乎有点太晚了。”哈尔像是被针刺了一下，“所以你最后还是找到一件事来责怪我了。”巴里脸色发白，“不，那可不是我对你生气的原因。我甚至能理解今天你为什么攻击我——请把剑放下，戴安娜，我没事——但是我真的没法理解你为什么觉得攻击那些阻止你做傻事的人是可接受的。他们都是你的朋友，不是吗？他们只是不想看到你一错再错，只是想阻止你毁掉自己。就像我一样。我知道你经历了很多，哈尔，而且我很抱歉，可是即使那些也不能成为你这么做的理由。”

“因为我们比他们好。我们不用杀戮和鲜血来达成自己的目的，不管那目的是多么正义，那就是我们和反派的区别，一条我们必须画下的界限。”巴里看着他，深呼吸几次试图让自己语气和缓，“还有尽管我很生气，我也同样庆幸你没有沿着错误的道路走到头。当一个人失去了你失去的东西，那个选项肯定会更加容易。”

哈尔固执地不看他，颤抖着，手掌抵在墙上维持平衡，巴里觉得他此时最不需要的就是旁观者。他恳求地望向戴安娜，她的眼神不再尖锐，却还是坚定地摇了摇头。好吧，既然他非得在别人面前说这些话。“哈尔，我们都不能假装你没有犯错，没有伤害到人，但是……我不会离开的。再说我相信你的心还在正确的地方，我不会因为反对你做的事就否定你，否定我们。我们还可以弥补这一切。”哈尔闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，“你知道，戴安娜是对的，我一直都不值得你。”“那可不是我的原话。”戴安娜抗议。

“无论如何，”哈尔终于直视巴里的眼睛，他的样子比之前平静得多，“我得走了。”“什么？不，哈尔，你不需要放逐自己——”“我知道，巴里，只是去承担我的职责，重新赢得灯戒。好好休息，手术没问题，你过几天就能正常走路了。我，呃，很抱歉要让你经历这些。”“我自己选择了这些。”巴里说得很认真。哈尔在他脸颊上印了一个吻，“等我回来了，你一定要和我讲讲那场婚礼。”然后他看向戴安娜，表情僵硬，“对不起。告诉克拉克我知道不是他的错。”戴安娜郑重地点点头，“我想他已经听到了。”“跟大家说我很抱歉，好吗？”“等你从欧阿回来可以自己和他们说，我不是你的邮差，灯侠。”“总是这么傲慢啊，公主。”

随着一声轻笑，哈尔冲破窗子飞了出去。在失去了建筑物遮挡的海滨城，他翠绿色的身影能够照出很远很远。

正文 END


	5. 番外：如果你相信科林菲斯

这是个宁静的夜晚，哈尔从欧阿回来已经有两个月了。这些天他们经历过许多争吵与剖白，许多宿醉的清晨，而后缓慢而痛苦地，尘埃终于落定，哈尔给出了最郑重的誓言，而联盟给出了勉强的祝福。

约会总是不怎么顺利，他们一直有太多敌人，其中有的会在他们亲热时出现在新闻里，而有的会在午夜梦回时提出无法被回答的拷问。可是奇迹般的，这段关系仍然进行到了第四十八天。

“我怎么从来没想起来用灯戒造一个你呢，巴里？天知道我需要的从来不是父亲、母亲、或者多年前的初恋。你才是唯一能阻止我的人，我竟然忘了。”“对自己公平点哈尔，在你心中我已经死了两年多。而且我最终还是阻止了你，不是吗？只要你想被阻止。”“人们的确说灯戒能够做到一切，只要它的使用者真正渴望。或许……或许我终究还是没有做好准备成为杀人犯。”巴里笑了，两人的肩膀碰在一起，“原来我还是更想给你一个拥抱。”“和什么比起来？”“给你一拳。”“我想普遍的观念是我更值得那一拳。”“好像你有哪一次在意过‘普遍的观念’一样。”“很公平。”

“为什么你一直不相信我就是属于这个世界的？”哈尔垂下眼睛，露出难堪的神色，“因为我以为命运不会对我这么友善。”“这从来就不是命运。”巴里抬手碰了碰他的脸，哈尔没有说话，只是把脸颊贴在他手心。“我选择了你，哈尔，我选择了这个糟糕的宇宙，因为这是我的宇宙，而你是……我的绿灯。”哈尔向他微笑，“就像你也总会是我的小熊。”

巴里给他一个半心半意的白眼，开始用神速力抢他的爆米花吃。哈尔狐疑地扫了眼自己迅速减少的存量，又扫了眼巴里的，“你知道我买了两打吧？”“唔嗯。”巴里塞了一把爆米花在嘴里，含糊不清地说。“难道被困在神速力里面还增大了你的食量？”巴里锤了他一拳，咽下嘴里的食物，“你那份比较好吃。”哈尔做作地哀叹一声，把自己的爆米花也移到巴里那边，“我迟早要养不起你。”

“你养过我吗？”哈尔捂住胸口，“我们的第二次约会不算吗？”“是啦，我喜欢那间能看到星鲸游过的餐厅，食物也很棒，可惜最后仍然以一场群架收场。”“至少你得承认是场大快人心的群架，那个种族主义混球早该受教训了。”“好吧，我承认。不过也只有你了，哈尔，我们从来都没法不受打扰地好好约会。”“无赖帮总爱那时候出来挑事又不是我的错。”“呃，事实上——”“不。我是不会相信他们知道你的普通人身份还对你产生了某种扭曲的占有欲的。”哈尔眼神危险。“他们不知道，”巴里澄清，“不过你的确常常以绿灯侠的身份出现在中城。”

“又不是说我穿着制服在和你约会。”“那真的没有什么区别，他们又不瞎。”“你说如果我去铁山监狱把他们拎出来暴揍一顿——”“哈尔。”“开玩笑的，巴里，我已经得到教训了。”巴里闷闷不乐，“在欧阿发生了什么？你从来不肯告诉我。”“我告诉过你了，重新证明我配得上我的灯戒之类之类。”“你是在竞争‘年度最佳轻描淡写奖’吗？”“我更想要‘年度最佳男友’，”哈尔在他嘴角飞快地偷了个吻，“不过今年显然是不行了，是不是，小熊？”

巴里按住他，加深了这个吻，在他耳边说，“不用紧张，哈尔，除了自己你谁都不需要是。”“即便是在我的‘自己’是个混蛋的时候？”“你远远没有那么糟糕。”“你甚至都不相信那句话。”“我相信！”巴里捏扁了爆米花桶，“不然你觉得为什么我要约你出去，出于同情吗？我们两个都没有那么可悲，拜托。”

“现在我相信你是真的喜欢我了。”哈尔如有所指。巴里松了口气，“这就是我一个多月以来一直试图说服你的。不过告诉为什么你终于想通了？”“你连食物掉了都没注意到。”巴里低头，爆米花躺了一地，连沙发上都漏了几颗。“你要赔我。”他非常严肃地说。“本来就是我买的。”“可你是买给我的。”哈尔扶额，“好吧。我要赔你什么？”“猜猜看？”巴里露出一个意味深长的微笑，哈尔忽然发现自己胸前一凉，T恤不翼而飞。

“你太喜欢作弊了，巴里，坏习惯。”但是这显然不妨碍他脱掉巴里的上衣，把对方压倒在沙发上。巴里笑着配合他，任由哈尔按住他的双手，“你又不是今天才知道我是个神速者。”“可我的确是今天才知道你还能这么有想法。”哈尔取笑他。“是啊，总得要有个人打断你漫长的自暴自弃，”巴里认真地说，把手抽出来按在哈尔胸前，“没想过我会这么说，但我很怀念你还是个自恋的混球的时候。”

哈尔凑上去吻他，“我们今晚不谈这个。”巴里偏过头，那个吻落在脸颊上，“行啊，我可以等你准备好，只要你答应我不是永远等下去。”“我也许时常是个混蛋，巴里，但我永远不会是个懦夫。”“不哈尔，你是个偶尔会行为偏激的好人，我只希望你能看到我看到的你。”哈尔嗤笑，从沙发上坐起来，“你觉得世界上所有人都是好人，连恶棍们都值得第二次机会，所以原谅我，巴里，我很难相信你的标准足够客观。”

巴里长叹，把自己拔起来靠在沙发背上，“而你呢，哈尔？认为自己在几天之内犯下的错误就足以将你几年来作为绿灯侠的努力全部清零。要是你问我的话，这同样很难说是客观或者公正。”哈尔弯下腰，用手支着额头，“我差点送灯团那些人去死，基洛沃格、托马图、布迪卡、韩怒，而就像你说的，他们只是想阻止我做傻事。我离那条线那么近，我都记不清有几次在梦里杀死了他们，醒来还能看到他们双眼圆睁的尸体，正义联盟始终没有出现，我戴上他们的戒指飞向欧阿，手上沾满了他们的血，心里没有一丝愧疚。愤怒轻易主宰了我，把我变成另外的东西，可我没法说那不是我，巴里，因为我始终知道……我始终清楚，那就是我。也许是在另一个时间，在另外的宇宙，只要事情稍有不同，甚至只要你再晚几天回来，我是能做出那些事的。这让我想吐，我和那些妄想毁灭世界的狂徒又有什么不同？在那些可怕的时刻，我们都认为自己的意志是宇宙中唯一重要的东西。”

巴里不知道该说什么。神速力让他看到这些是有理由的，不是吗？神速力仁慈地给了他机会阻止一场尚未到来的灾难，哈尔没有成为他害怕成为的人，这原本让巴里感到十分侥幸。他不知道哈尔仍然在害怕，仍然被未知的宿命所淹没。他搂住哈尔，“你可能不会相信，但是哈尔，我认为就算——万一，你真的没能被阻止，你也会找到办法改变这一切。如果你非要说自己可能狂妄，我得说你至少同样可能伟大。”“是吗？”哈尔脸色灰暗，“告诉我，巴里，我要如何改变死了的人呢？”“我听说灯戒可以用来穿越时空。”巴里实事求是。“即便我真的醒悟过来这么做了，发生过的事情仍然发生过。”巴里挑眉，“所以我们现在要讨论一个哲学命题了？‘如果你改变了过去，过去是否仍然真实存在过’？”“不，”哈尔对他轻笑，“我们要讨论的是为什么我一直自以为是个正派人，到了紧要关头却能干出这么残酷的事。”

“你失去了一整座城市，”巴里勇敢地朝房间里的大象直冲过去，手无寸铁的，“没有任何人能对这个无动于衷。”“对，其他人会为此而痛哭、酗酒或者卷入一场群架，而看看我做了什么，几乎杀掉了所有同事。”“听着哈尔，你不能——”巴里疯狂地打着手势，“既用超级英雄的标准要求自己，又用普通人的标准要求自己。这会把人逼疯的，没有人能在两件事情上同时做到完美。”“你就做得很好，是不是？”哈尔冷静地指出。“我？”巴里瞪着他，“不，哈尔，别因为我们两年多没见就把我想象成那样。你知道我的，从来都不比其他人更出色，无论在超级英雄这一行还是在法证官这一行，我只是尽自己所能。”

“可问题在于，你的‘尽自己所能’就足够好了。”“你觉得你的不够吗？哈尔，连守护者们都原谅了你，联盟也是，如果蝙蝠侠看起来还在生气是因为他看起来总是在生气，不是因为你。”哈尔盯着自己的手，“那又怎样？现在你回来了三个月，欧阿终于决定我还应该继续当一个绿灯，事情好不容易有了起色，当然所有人都会开始急着假装什么都没发生过，不管那是不是真的。”

巴里深吸一口气，“你已经开始弥补这一切了，不是吗？在你回来之后联盟的战斗都轻松了很多。我们需要你，哈尔，有些事情只有你能做。我听说人们正在重建海滨城，要是能看到你出现他们会很受鼓舞的，你甚至不用刻意去想该对他们说什么，去搭把手就好。”“我怀疑会有任何人想见到我。”哈尔倒在他膝盖上，巴里轻轻抚摸着他的头发，忽然欣喜地指出，“你的头发全长回来了，我没看到一根白发。”“就好像那有什么意义。”“任何有意义的事情都是从最不起眼的小事开始的，首先你必须迈出第一步。”

“从什么时候起你成了这种爱给人灌鸡汤的心灵导师？”哈尔从他腿上斜了他一眼，换了个姿势好躺得更舒服。“你会很惊讶被困在神速力中是如何改变一个人世界观的。”哈尔停下动作，仔细观察他，“你还好吗，巴里？我应该早点问的。”

巴里的手僵在他发间，紧接着因为习惯于尽量做一个诚实的人，他艰难地开口，“那不是很容易。我见到太多不同版本的我们，渐渐开始困惑于自己和他们到底有什么不同。我感到渺小，感到空虚，很难让自己相信一切是有意义的。我开始想到放弃。然后我见到了你，哈尔，很难解释究竟看到了什么，但我知道那就是你。你给了我一个定点，一个相对坐标，让我终于想起自己是谁。”

哈尔长长地看了他一眼，最终点点头，“谢谢你，巴仔。你也一直在提醒我我是谁。”巴里笑起来，“我真高兴我们走到了现在这一步。”“所以海滨城的重建，你会和我一起去吗？”巴里锤了他一拳，“你居然认为这个问题还需要问，我被冒犯了。”

他们最后不得不重新看一遍锅匠裁缝士兵间谍，因为这种剧情片不是用来给你当背景音放着进行深入谈话的。“我爱科林菲斯，”哈尔躺在巴里腿上宣布，“不管他在这部剧里干了什么。”斯迈利回想起也许是圆场最后一个快活的圣诞晚宴，巴里沉浸在惆怅的氛围里，过了漫长的两分钟才反应过来，眼睛尚未离开屏幕就十分逼真地生了气，“你怎么敢在你男朋友面前说你爱别的男人？！”“可他是科林菲斯。”哈尔摊开手，好像那就解释了一切。“今晚睡沙发吧你。”“你知道有些情侣之间会有一张‘和他出轨了也能原谅’的名单——”“再多说一句，哈尔，”巴里把他从腿上赶起来，“就延长到这个礼拜。”

哈尔大笑，不要脸地挨过去勾住他的脖子，“你假装吃醋的时候好可爱。”巴里冲他翻了个白眼，“我可用不着假装。”“好啦好啦，我的错，”哈尔举双手投降，“你也知道我不会像爱你这样爱任何人。”巴里红了耳朵，看着他有点气急，“你怎么能——你居然就这么随随便便说出来了。”“唔。”哈尔突然意识到这是他们约会以来第一次开口说“爱”，或许这应当被看做某种承诺。他深深吸了口气，“听着巴里，那不代表我不是真心。“我也爱你。”巴里看着哈尔的眼睛，十分没有立场地凑过去吻他，全然遗忘了自己几分钟前是为什么在生气。

钢琴曲响起，巴里无奈地意识到他们还是没能看完那部倒霉的电影。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬文计划3/N. 转自lofter, 除了番外，番外是新的。以及星鲸这个词来自神秘博士第五季，即使实际上没有人在那儿开餐厅。


End file.
